A Tale of Two Worlds
by Rabbitzan
Summary: Byakuya travels to the real world looking for a Monsterous power that had appeared. The weird pattern was especially worrisome. ByaOC m/m


_Disclaimer:_ I do not own Bleach or the characters associated with it I do however own Zack and any other of the alien characters represented.

_Beta'd by: Oomki _

**Tale of Two Worlds**

_--.--_

Deep in the impenetrable blackness roved a lone shuttle searching for something on a small blue planet with white and green splotches. The green splotches were land. The solid whites at the poles were snow covered, but still land, and the white that swirled around giving the planet a misty look were clouds. The land masses were surrounded by great masses of blue water. The captain had never seen such a beautiful and prosperous planet in all his life. He took the time to peer around at his crew and queen remembering the hardships they had been through. The white walls were decorated with the inscriptions from the very first crew that stood aboard this vessel. The elongated counter shaped computer stretched around in a bit of a semi-circle. Two elaborate pieces of metallic art, of two lovely alien women, held the computer off the ground. Two ramps stretched from either side toward where he stood now. He was near the large window in the of a semi circle that conformed to the ship. It was hard to tell this, however, because of the size of the vessel. She held almost all of their kind within her shielding walls. There were many floors all of which could be seen from the main hall, where all the gatherings were held. Glass-like floors were placed above the main floor to maximize the amount of their people who could be present. It was designed so that everyone would be able to see who was making an announcement or even who was singing. The stage was even designed to be slightly higher then a normal stage to allow all to see no matter where they stood or sat.

The captain was no taller than an average human male in his shape-shifted form. He sported wavy brown hair and eyes to match. His uniform was the standard black with golden trim and a small crest just to the left of his heart. In his real form he was at least a foot taller and a bit slimmer in stature with more exotic coloring then the browns and whites of these human creatures. Next to him stood a short boy with wild blonde hair, the current form the captain's 'queen'.

Zack, although male now, was born a female because of an alignment of three star systems. Each system had five sister stars. They say that with each system is a Goddess that watches the paths of these stars and the people that are born under the alignment. Some say that those born under the alignment are the only ones capable of being both female and male with working genitalia. Others say that they are able to control the very foundations of fate itself. The only true known fact is that one can both give birth and fertilize but not on one's own. All of Zack's people will only see him as queen, a position that was forced upon him by birth.

The captain admired the royal sapphire uniform and how it fit the slim figure. He would never forget those blue eyes either. "Zack, the preparations for your descent are finished. The team will be leaving shortly and we will later join you when our amenratai is fully operational," the captain said suddenly. Zack nodded, the amenratai was a kind of device his people used to cloak them from human vision thus keeping them a secret from the prying eyes.

"I shall be leaving immediately then, Captain Hurone," Zack replied. He sent a single thought to the ships motherboard, opening an evalia to take him from the deck to the spacious poedelie. Evalia are the tube-like structures that serve as the ships transport to all different levels and areas of the ship. The evalia, or evaliane the plural form, itself was the pride of his people made entirely of energy and always made the traveler feel as though they were falling. The poedelie is like a pod station, many poesq, what humans would call pods, were waiting. One poesq was already floating from the ground. This was the one that Zack would be taking to the planet Earth, or as they call it Earthe (Ear-th-ay). He let loose a sigh as he climbed in with his so-called "guard" and strapped in. A small hologram appeared in front of Zack. The hologram was of a beautiful, alien woman. Everything about her was the purest of white, even her lovely gown. She was slender, if it weren't for the velveteen fur covering her skin and long tail, she could have passed for an elf.

"Are you ready to descend, my dear?" she asked.

"Yes, Mother," he replied. All on the ship called the motherboard "Mother" as it was her name. She had taken good care of their race ever since they fled from their home many light-years away. She had always been…like a mother.

"Then I shall send you off," the engine roared to life and the doors opened.

_--.-- One Week Later --.--_

Byakuya Kuchiki sat alone in his study. Soul Society was rather quiet these days even after all the events that turned his world upside down. He was only beginning to find the way to set things in order again. No matter how calm he was on the outside, turmoil reined on the inside. He was so much turmoil that he almost didn't realize he was being visited and failed to recognize the reiatsu of the fellow captain approaching his study. A light rapping sound on the door brought him out of his thoughts. Byakuya stood and answered the door giving the awaiting, fellow captain his full attention.

"Captain Ukitake?" he questioned.

"Yes, we've had reports of an odd power that appeared recently, I was wondering if you might have anyone you can spare for the job of finding this…creature and analyzing it," Jushiro replied, handing over what data he had of the current area the creature inhabited. Byakuya took the data and looked it over the data not reading it fully.

"I would send Renji but he's currently busy with other matters. How serious is this?" he asked. Jushiro sighed, took out a chart and showed it to Byakuya.

"Very…" Byakuya slowly traced the chart, astonished by what he saw. The fluctuation of this new power was like that of the sea's ebb and flow. He had never seen anything like it!

"I suppose I could go, I doubt even Renji could handle something like this," Captain Kuchiki noted.

"What if…" Captain Ukitake almost questioned, leaving it hang as he stared at Byakuya's expressionless façade. He sighed, "Never mind. I'm going too, then." Byakuya didn't argue as it would be pointless to do so. The latter nodded and began preparing his departure. He told Jushiro they would meet up at the gate a bit later to finally depart.

Captain Kuchiki was ready a little earlier then Jushiro and was left to wait. He contemplated leaving then and there without the other tagging along. Should this creature prove itself to be an enemy, having Jushiro there could cause considerable trouble. Byakuya was well aware of the others ailments, Captain Ukitake had always been rather sickly, no matter the season. He couldn't remember a time that when Jushiro was well. He sighed resigning himself, _no_, he reasoned, _if I leave he will find a way to follow_.

Byakuya had only time enough to turn and spot Captain Ukitake before the latter was upon him. "Captain Ukitake," Byakuya greeted him calmly, not a single trace of any emotion upon his façade.

"You weren't thinking of leaving, without me, were you?" Jushiro asked. Byakuya didn't answer instead he proceeded on with the other in tow, his thoughts now locked on the task ahead. A prickling on the back of his neck was the only tell-tale sign that this journey would be more then just a study. In any case, he set himself up cold and emotionless as ever, to be ready, to strike what awaited them down at a moment's notice. He didn't hesitate as they left soul society.

_--.--Darkness--.-- _

Light slowly pooled through the slowly opening eyes and a blurry picture began to form. He blinked a few times placing a hand to his forehead. A cool, damp cloth greeted his touch and his eyes opened more fully. He was able to make out a figure leaning over him. His breath caught in his throat and his hand moved of its own accord, swiping his zanpakuto at the figure. It did not connect. He wiped his eyes as they cleared revealing a blonde-haired boy, standing about five-foot two-inches in height, cowering near the door. Byakuya racked his brain for answers as to what had happened.

"I'm sorry," the boy replied, tearfully. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"No, I'm sorry…I'm not used to be tended to by strangers," Byakuya replied sheathing his Zanpakuto. He sat up, his head was swimming slightly. That's when he felt it, a slight ripple of power soothing and relieving him. The boy had seemed to move to help but kept his distance. The waves of power turned to slower ebb and flow, much like waves of the sea. Byakuya's heart beat picked up slightly as he realized this was the creature they had been searching for. Captain Kuchiki motioned for the boy to come closer. The young one obliged stepping within reach. Byakuya's hand flicked out, grabbing the boy by the chin. Zack squirmed for a bit, fear shining in his eyes. "What are you?"

"I…" Zack's eyes widened as he tried get away. Byakuya was quicker. He snatched a hold of Zack and threw the boy onto the bed beside him. Zack gasped, his expression was stunned for a moment. He stopped struggling, realizing that Byakuya's hold was not a threatening one. "Why..? How do I know I can trust you?" the boy asked. Byakuya sighed.

"Well I suppose if you can't then could you at least tell me where Jushiro is?" He asked the boy.

"Your friend…?" Zack asked noting the nod and the closeness. He blushed before giving his answer. "He's waiting outside the room, I noticed he wasn't well and tried to have someone tend to his needs, but he was worried about you…you've been out for two days"

"Two…days?" Byakuya asked shivering slightly at a slight breeze. Byakuya pushed himself into a kneeling position just above Zack. Zack turned an even deeper shade of red. The captain took a note of it and peered at himself then at a nearby dresser where his hoari lay, folded. "Have you been tending to me the whole time?"

"Who me…?" Zack squirmed, a little embarrassed as the older looking male entrapped him. "I…uhh…ummm…maybe." A slight smile twitched at the edge of Byakuya's mouth, a sudden wave of dizziness hit him and he collapsed, back into darkness.

_--.--Thud-thump--.--_

_Thud-thump, thud-thump_.

Byakuya moaned a bit as he came to once more. He almost went straight back to sleep, until a voice called to him. _"A-are you hungry?"_ it asked. The sound was quite familiar, so familiar that it roused him fully, pulling him back to the world. "Are you even awake?" he recognized it now, it belonged to the boy.

"Yes…and yes please," Byakuya replied. He attempted to rise, but two thin arms stopped him.

"Don't move, you're not well, I'm going to get you better though," the voice spoke with another person that seemed to be in the room. He couldn't understand what was being said. He couldn't have heard the other person if he wanted to anyway. The sound of the beating heart filled his senses. It wasn't as loud as a human heart, but it still beat, beautifully and rhythmically. As he lay there smiling, he almost fell asleep to its song. "Your friend came in asking how you were. I told him you had collapsed, moving about as much as you were. He didn't say anything, just kind of smiled and left."

"Who are you?" Byakuya asked.

"Zackary J. Marchiez, who are you?"

"I am captain of the 6th squad, of Soul Society, Byakuya Kuchiki," he replied, softly feeling himself slip away again.

"Rest, you need it," Zack replied. Byakuya obliged, sighing slightly, as he rest his head and fell back into peaceful slumber.

_--.--_

_Sneak Peek: How many days had it been? How many times had he turned a corner only to find that vibrant, beautiful, young face? _ Countless, _he answered himself. And he would do it countless more if only he could._


End file.
